Re2tartiing anew with a mutant and hii2 fii2hfaced priince
by Koltera-Lokified-Ormen
Summary: Eridan finds himself very dead. Sollux also finds himself dead, and somehow manages to fall horns over heels for the ridiculous seatroll. We follow them as they make their way through various dream bubbles, picking up some…interesting trolls on the way.


"I'm sorry, so fuckin sorry" he whispered to thin air as he wrapped his arms tightly around his middle.

Ghostly violet blood seeped from between his fingers, dripping onto his lap, drenching his trousers and forming a puddle around where he sat.

"I'm sorry, sorry! SORRY!" Eridan screamed into the blackness around him, tears slipping down his face and further adding to the wetness of his already soaked scarf.

"I don't understand why I did it, I was just so…so angry with her… with evverythin" he sobbed, drawing his knees to his chest and burying his face into his lap. He began to rock back and forth slowly, howling and raging into the dark.

He lost track of the time he spent crying his voice horse, he did not stop his incessant sobbing untill a weak disgruntled voice came echoing out of the dark

"What the hell ith all that damn noithe"

Eridan gave a strangled gasp and lurched to his feet, pain exploding across his middle. He recognized that stupid annoying gogforsaken lisp

"Sol? Sol is that you?" he called out into the seemingly never ending darkness

"Oh hell no, you have got to be thcrewing me over" the voice groaned "ED pleathe tell me I am not unfortunately thtuck in thith place with you of all trollth?"

"Sol wwere are you" Eridan called up, long forgotten hope blooming in his chest-cavity.

"Give me one good rethon to even give you a clue on where I am you fithbreathed douche" Sollux snapped back

Eridan swiveled his head, stumbling in the direction of Sollux's grumpy voice. Fifty meters or so to his left he tripped over a hard lump and landed with thud, giving a howl as his middle lit up with agony.

"Thit ED! You jutht kicked me in the fucking head you athth!" The lump yelped "…are you ok?" it added as an afterthought

"I-im fine Sol" Eridan said, panting slightly. He wormed round and lied next to the lump.

Blue and red Psionic energy lit up the dark in a small pool around them. Eridan winced and hissed at the unfamiliar light, shielding his eyes to help him get used to it.

After a few minutes of sitting in the silence and just…adjusting to each other's presences and the bright light Eridan spoke up.

"Howw long havve you been here?"

"Thtill have that ridiculouth akthent I thee" Sollux replied, glancing over and staring at Eridan with large, blank-white eyes rimmed in crackling red and blue energy.

"It's not somthin that just goes awway Sol, the same as your stupid lisp" Eridan said with a broken smile in his direction

Sollux gave a horse chuckle, energy around him sparking brighter with the fleeting mirth.

"I thuppothe not" The Gemini hummed "I've been here for… I don't actually know, when I woke up here I could hear you throwing a temper tantrum" he paused to cackle again "but i mithtook it for jutht thomething my mind wath conjuring"

The Aquarius rolled over and buried is face in the side of Sollux's neck, hugging him tightly and starting to cry again

"What the actual fuck ED get off you thappy thit!" Sollux protested, but wrapped his arms around the seatroll anyway "therioutly what ith your problem"

"It's just I havve been alone for so glubbin long" Eridan sobbed

"It therveth you right! You killed FF and almotht killed me and KN athwell" Sollux hissed, or rather, angrily lisped.

"I d-didn't wwant to kill her or you or Kan!" The violet-blooded prince cried

Sollux ignored the tiny twinge of pity that ran through his body, putting it down as instincts when holding an armful of sobbing fishbreathed princes.

"I know" The high level psionic sighed

This caused Eridan to pause is pitiful crying fest much to the relief of Sollux's crotch, which kept twinging with every shake of the Aquarius's body. He silently thanked the universe that Eridan was not anywhere **NEAR** his bulge right that second.

"Havve you forgivven me?" The prince asked voice cracking with emotion.

"No…Yeth…Thort of…I don't know"

Eridan quieted, that answer suited him fine. It was better than a flat out no.

"So howw did you…You knoww…Die?" He asked carefully

"Made the mithtake of confronting a thober GZ" Sollux said giving a wry smile "wath the dumbetht thing I have ever done, he thmashed the back of my thkull in with one of hith thtupid clubth"

Eridan raised is head and glanced briefly at Sollux's head; it was resting in a large pool of sticky mustard blood. Eridan quickly buried his head back in Sollux's chest, wrinkling is nose in disgust.

"That is the most horrific thing I havve ever seen, an I havve seen alot" He mumbled into the Gemini's neck.

"Thayth the troll with hith intethtineth poking out of hith thtomache"

"Im not evven going to check to see if you're telling the truth" Eridan groaned

"Very withe choith fithfathe" Sollux said laughing.

Sollux raised a cautious hand and threaded it into Eridans hair, just behind his horns, scratching carefully with the tips of his claws. Eridan closed his eyes, leaning into the touch and starting to hum quietly.

"Eheheh" Sollux snickered

"Shut up Sol" the violet seatroll grumbled through the purr

"I'm not the one making the thilly purring noithe am I?" he said, scratching the back of Eridan's head with slight more pressure

The hum kicked up a notch and Eridan squirmed slightly in the Gemini's grip. Sollux gulped, dragging Eridan's head backwards gently. The seatroll opened one eye and glared at the mustard-blood.

"Wwhy did you stop" he whined

"Thut up ED" Sollux replied quietly, lifting his head and connecting their mouths together softly, starting his own hum up.


End file.
